


[Podfic] Je me souviens

by voxmxchina



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Death, Eternal Life, Immortality, Loss, M/M, Memory Loss, Old Age, Past Tense, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Present Tense, Tense Shifts, at least i did, spirituality, the afterlife, what does it mean to live forever, you will cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxmxchina/pseuds/voxmxchina
Summary: An audiorecording of AVegetarianCannibal'sJe me souviens. Streaming, MP3 & M4B available.If it meant keeping someone forever, how far would you go?How long would you live?Hannibal stops aging. Will doesn’t.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	[Podfic] Je me souviens

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Je me souviens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14497494) by [AVegetarianCannibal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVegetarianCannibal/pseuds/AVegetarianCannibal). 



  
  


**Download** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/u4vkbpuapr0zmlp/avegetariancannibal_-_je_me_souviens.mp3/file) // [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3ghp5sadhyikjeg/avegetariancannibal_-_je_me_souviens_%2528isarcasm%2529.m4b/file)

 **Length** : 0:25:56

[shepodfics](https://soundcloud.com/shepodfics) · [je me souviens](https://soundcloud.com/shepodfics/je-me-souviens)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic touched my heart and soul. I read this fic for the first time and cried many real tears, something I don’t do too often. And it took me more than one read through to be able to speak past the choking up in my throat. 
> 
> As I was reading this fic, I realized that the garden that Hannibal and Will go to in Florence is a place that I’ve actually been before - I’ve sat on the bench with the sculpture that is pictured in the cover art I made and I actually have a picture with it. It might seem silly, but that made this fic so much more special and real to me as a result. 
> 
> There's also a lot of soundscapes in this one. I felt like it helped to emphasize the vignette style of this fic and how we only get to see snippets of Hannibal's eternity. Please let me know how it works for you!
> 
> Please leave feedback for the wonderful [AVegetarianCannibal!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14497494)  
> Come cry about this fic to me on [Tumblr](https://voxmxchina.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/voxmxchina). You know you want to.


End file.
